winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Bloom
Bloom is the main protagonist of the Winx club and the leader of the Winx club and the love intrest/wife of Sky Then Tyler Klause/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. She is also the fairy of the dragon flame and the princess of Domino. Personality and Traits Bloom started off as an insecure girl in the beginning of the story because of her ignorance of her true origins and her strange, yet surprisingly potent powers. Later on, as she learned more about magic and herself, she grew increasingly curious about her past and whom her biological parents were. An escapist by nature, she has a tendency to run away when things get too hard or confusing for her, and could also be impatient and stubborn, with a short temper. Bloom was also impulsive at times, which led to some very bad experiences for both her and her friends. Her greatest strength and greatest weakness was her status as the guardian of the Dragon's Flame. While the Dragon Flame made her arguably the most powerful fairy in the Magic Dimension, it also consistently drew numerous enemies to her such as the Trix, Darkar, and Valtor. Also Vrak Despite being far from perfect and having flaws, Bloom still has a heart of gold. She cares for all of her friends and families (both adopted and biological) deeply, and is always willing to help and fight for a good cause. She has also shown herself to be selfless, caring, and a true capable leader.Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lend a helping hand to people. Curiosities *'Birthday:' December 10 *'Astrological Sign:' Dragon *'Favorite Food:' Pizza Also Tyler Klause's Favorite Food *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about fairy tales and magic! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Sky Then Tyler Klause Blue Stinger Beetleborg Red Dino Thunder Ranger And Finally/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *'Best Friend:' Stella *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies And Horror Movies *'Loves:' Cooking cupcakes for my friends Video Games! *'Favorite Music: 'Pop *'Favorite Spell:' Dragon Flame Magical Abilities :Main article: List of Bloom's spells :See also: Dragon's Flame Bloom has fire-based powers that can manifest in the form of dragons, fireballs and explosions at varying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurrence of a defensive firewall. She has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's true natures. The intensity and strength of her magic is proportional to her emotional state. She is considered as one of the strongest and most powerful fairy And The Greatest Kamen Rider in existence as all of her magical powers Advent Cards and abilities are derived from the Great Dragon itself With The Advent Dragon. Bloom, as Fairy of the Dragon's Flame And Tyler Klause as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. While she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, shooting beams of orange energy and using fire to fly He Uses The Visor To Insert His Cards. Bloom also knows some basic spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, shape-shifting, transmuting objects from one to another, and fixing minor messes The Mirrors Also Take Her To Ventara. Role in the series she is still the same as in the series but she is also the twin sister of draco and she also likes to be with her mom marion sometimes, she is also patient for her love to tyler klause/dragon knight her kaiju is Godzilla and his pokemon is Lucario, at first her relationship with Draco was bumpy because of their opposites but after they while they gotten used to each other And she prefers her friends like sunset shimmer to support him. Fairy forms And Bloom's Mermaid Song Bloom-Lovix.png Bloom-enchantix.jpg Bloom-sophix.png Bloom believix.jpg Bloom harmonix.jpg Bloom sirenix.jpg Bloom tracix.png Bloom winx form.jpg Bloom zommix.jpg Bloom bloomix winx.png Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Member of the winx club Category:Royalty Category:Domino Category:Earth Category:Mermaid